


Merry and Bright

by scandalsavage



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A little angst, Christmas Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Roman is a creepy jerk as usual, Yay me!, but I think it's fluffy, ish, nothing explicit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: When Jason's parents die, Duke's take him in. They're best friends and maybe more.When Duke's parents die, Jason takes care of them to return the kindness they'd shown him. And because he loves Duke. He's young, naive. There's only so much he can do.





	Merry and Bright

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Duke and Jason are both in high school when they start a physical relationship. It's barely mentioned and there is nothing explicit (I know, it's weird for me too). Jason is 19 almost 20 at the end. Duke is 17 almost 18. 
> 
> 2) So, I brought my tablet instead of my computer on my vacation (because my laptop is huge and heavy). It’s a better writing experience than I expected but it’s definitely not as good as my computer. As such, I couldn’t stand the idea of editing this the final time on here so I’ll do it when I get home. Sorry about that, but I really wanted to get this out today.
> 
> 3) For the anon who asked for Duke/Jason like a month ago...

Sometimes Duke forgets that he ever hated Jason, even for the brief period of time it lasted.

He was 10 when his mom’s friend Catherine died. With a dead mother and a father serving a life sentence, Jason had had nowhere to go. He’d evaded Child Protective Services for three months when he was finally hauled in by the cops for stealing a box of strawberry Pop-Tarts.

Elaine and Doug Thomas had decided not to have another child, they couldn’t afford it. But they couldn’t pass on taking in this kid they cared about.  They’d gone, as a family, to bring him home.

Jason was battered, bruised, and grimy. He was surly and lashed out at everyone. Duke, who had kind of liked Jason before, found him annoying and resented the extra time his parents spent with the interloper.

It was several months after Jason had moved in when Duke found him, hiding in a dark corner of his bedroom, crying quietly. He remembers wanting to leave, to pretend he didn’t see anything, but understanding suddenly slammed into him, that his friend had lost everything. Duke thought about how he would feel if his parents died and left him alone and he found himself sitting at Jason’s side hugging him as the older boy sobbed into his shoulder.

A year later, when Duke was 11 and just after Jason had turned 13 they were playing Mario Bros. on Doug’s old NES. Jason died and muttered “Damnit” barely more than a whisper and Elaine had called out “Watch your language, young man,” from the kitchen. Jason had been so cute when he scowled that Duke couldn’t resist leaning over and pecking his lips.

Duke remembers vividly the way Jason’s eyes had widened in surprise, the rush of icy fear that flooded him as he realized what he’d just done. Then Jason had turned pink, nudged Duke with his shoulder and told him it was his turn to play.

Their shoulders stayed pressed together.

For the next year they were inseparable. Jason beat up a bully for calling Duke a nerd. Duke consoled Jason when another called him ‘drug baby street rat’ and quietly leaked the wrong answers to a test to the kid, making sure he failed the class.

Duke kept stealing kisses when no one was looking. Jason kept blushing… but he started kissing back.

Then the Joker poisoned the Narrows water supply and it was Jason who was holding Duke while he cried over the graves of his own parents.

Duke had trusted Jason when the 14-year-old had told him that they were better off on their own than in foster care. The first couple of months were rough, squatting in abandoned buildings. Jason was always careful to clean the best he could, kept everything neat and tidy. Duke knew he didn’t sleep much, keeping an eye out for anything that might mean them harm. He knew all their food was stolen.

But they spent a lot of their days sneaking into the library where Jason pretty much picked up where Duke’s teachers had left off. In a lot of ways, Duke liked the way Jason taught better than the adults at school. Jason was animated and passionate and not only made learning fun but helped take Duke’s mind off the loss of his parents. Even if it was just for a few hours before Jason would leave him, as safe and warm as could be expected, and go do whatever it was he did to keep them fed and clothed.

And every night for months Jason hugged him when he cried himself to sleep.

Then one day Jason came back eager, practically giddy, grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out of the latest place. They walked for what felt like forever, to a much nicer part of town. To an apartment building that was better than anywhere either of them had ever lived before, even with their parents. The whole way, Jason talked about how things were going to be different, better. He got a job, a really good job. They wouldn’t have to worry about anything ever again. Duke was going back to school. And not just any school. Jason got him in to Gotham Academy.

The apartment wasn’t fancy. But it was clean, had hot water, a/c and heat, two small bedrooms, a sofa and a tv. And the doors and windows locked.

The kitchen was fully stocked already and Jason chattered away excitedly while he made a fresh, homecooked meal. Something neither of them had had in almost a year. Duke had walked around, touching things, opened the door to his room (Jason had given him the master bedroom) and saw a bed, a Gotham Knights poster, his favorite books. When he opened the closet, it was already full of clothes his size, the colors and styles Jason knew he liked.

But every time Duke asked Jason what he did to afford all this, the apartment, the food, the exclusive private school, the computer he needed for that school, Jason would just smile and say “Don’t worry about it, D. You never have to worry about anything again. Except for your grades and figuring out what you wanna be when you grow up.”

Duke would point out that Jason was less than two years older than him and that he better not be doing anything stupid.

He didn’t know the specifics, but he knew it wasn’t good.

But Jason was so adorable when he was proud of himself, when he was proud of Duke. So Duke never pressed for more information. He’d just tug the older boy close by the shirt and kiss him.

Jason never mentioned anything about taking their relationship any further. It was Duke who asked about it, who took those first steps towards something more physical. It was soon after their first time, soon after Duke turned 16, that Jason moved into his room.

They were all each other had had for years. Duke was certain they’d be all each other needed forever.

Then, on Jason’s 18th birthday, Duke had baked him a cake and waited for him to come home. And waited. And waited.

It was almost 3am when Jason had stumbled in, disheveled, a bruise on his face, a bloody lip, eyes red from crying. He had winced when he moved but tried to hide it.

Jason brushed Duke off. Told him he was fine. He got jumped by muggers on his way home. But he showered alone, slept in pajamas, and wouldn’t even change in front of Duke for weeks.

 

* * *

 

 

He’s almost 18 and a month away from graduating a semester early, when he meets Black Mask for the first time.

A kid at school calls him a ‘faggot’ and Jason a whore. Duke punches him.

He’s pretty sure the only reason he isn’t immediately expelled is because Tim, the only real friend he’s made at this place, defends him.

But they still call his guardian.

He’s not surprised when Jason walks through the door. Jason had been the one there for every major development at school. But he doesn’t know the man who follows.

The headmaster calls him ‘Mr. Sionis’ and the man’s voice is bright and full of charm when he shakes her hand and tells her to call him Roman.

They talk about how Duke is an excellent student, how he’s never been in trouble before, how this seems to be a one-time, and understandable outburst, they discuss his full ride to Gotham U. Duke glances back at Jason who’s standing by the door, staring at his shoes. Jason had told him to go anywhere he wanted, no matter how far away. But Duke didn’t want to be too far from Jason.

Duke doesn’t how he knows so much about them, unless Jason told him all this stuff. On some level he supposes he knew that to get into a school like this, without a bunch of awkward questions about his parents or an immediate call to CPS—for he and Jason to live the way they had, especially before Jason became a legal adult—there would have been some forged paperwork. He knows it must be Roman’s name on that paperwork as their guardian.

Duke doesn’t know how Jason met this man, or why he had agreed to help them, but he doesn’t like the way this Roman puts his hand on Jason’s neck when they leave. Doesn’t like the implications when Roman crowds Jason’s space in the limo, making sure their thighs touch, or when he says he’ll see Jason soon in a tone less charming and more oily.

Duke had stayed quiet in the headmaster’s office, not wanting to say anything to ruin his scholarship, something Jason had obviously made some serious sacrifices for. He didn’t say anything in the car, while he worked through things, worked up the nerve to confront Jason about his suspicions… telling himself that this is too serious to accept Jason’s sidestepping.

They’re silent through the lobby, up the elevator, and down the hall.

Finally, Jason locks the door behind them and they’re safe at home. In the space that’s theirs, decorated for the holidays as close to the way Duke’s parents used to do it as Jason could get it. He’d insisted, said the Thomas’s were better at Christmas than the Todd’s had been. That had been one of the first times the apartment had started to feel like home.

The apartment Jason bought with…

“Jason—”

“I don’t want to talk about it, D.”

“That’s not going to work this time,” Duke says as firmly as he can, crossing his arms, “I should have asked years ago it’s just… everything was good and you always seemed happy but…”

“I _am_ happy,” Jason says, taking Duke’s hands and guiding him to the sofa across from a meticulously decorated Christmas tree, “I’m just…”

Duke waits as Jason stares at the floor, trying to figure out how to articulate what he wants to say.

When he looks back up his gaze is determined. “Your parents were so good to me. And you… you’re so incredible, the best person in the world. You have a superpower and you’re brilliant… You could be a superhero someday.”

Jason sighs and his breath is a little shaky. “I—I may not, um, like some of the things I’ve done,” he swallows and squeezes Duke’s hands, “But I don’t regret a single one. I’d do anything for you. Maybe I was a little stupid when we were younger, taking the first, best out I could find. But I’d do it again. Anything to give you the future, the life, you deserve.”

Duke looks into those striking blue eyes. Raises his hand to cup Jason’s face.

“Jason,” he says softly, “You deserve a good life too. And you don’t have to be… whatever you are to freaking Black Mask. The life I want is with you. And it doesn’t include sharing you with a gangster who—” Duke blinks as realization washes over him, “Jesus, Jason… your birthday… he—he—”

“Nah, babe,” Jason waves his hand and gives a tight, unconvincing smile, “I told you, I got mugged.”

“No. You didn’t.”

“Duke—”

“Jason. I mean it,” Duke’s starting to feel a little frantic. He doesn’t like what he knows about Black Mask and he really doesn’t like what he now knows about Roman Sionis. “You can’t go back there. You have to quit.”

Jason’s smile this time is sad. “It’s not that easy. You don’t just quit the mob, D.”

“What if… what if I can get you help?”

“Uh, how would you do that?” Jason asks through narrowed eyes.

“I… I may know a way to get in touch with Batman…”

Jason’s eyes go wide. “What the fuck!” He gives Duke a disbelieving smack on the shoulder, “How could you not tell me before?”

Duke thinks about the couple times he hung out with Tim, when he met Bruce and Dick and how they seemed like such a close family, how he’d promised himself, after he discovered the truth, that he’d never mention it to anyone. Even Jason. It wasn’t his secret and it was such an important secret.

Jason sighs again before Duke can say anything.

“That would be awesome,” he says, sounding disappointed, “but guys like me get dead or thrown in prison when Batman gets involved and guys like Roman buy their way out of trouble.”

Duke opens his mouth to argue but thinks better of it. He’ll talk to Tim himself. See if Robin can think of a way to get Jason out of this.

Instead, he pulls Jason into a loving kiss and presses their foreheads together.

“We’ll think of something,” Duke whispers, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Jason jerks away from him suddenly and Duke looks up, surprised, expecting something bad. But Jason’s grinning ear-to-ear.

“So, I know it’s still a couple weeks until Christmas but…” he gets up and rushes in to the spare bedroom, returning with a package wrapped in shiny red paper with a pretty, sparkling white bow on top, “I got you something else anyway and I think we could use a pick-me-up.”

Jason’s eyes twinkle in the decorative lights as he watches Duke start to unwrap. His excitement is contagious, and Duke can’t help but smile too, even though he’s still feeling the weight of the events of the day, the revelations. He’s going to be gentle about the subject, give Jason some space between talking about it.

He grins just as wide as Jason when he sees the box.

“Where did you even find one of these?” Duke asks, popping the tap keeping the box closed.

Jason shrugs, “Ebay.”

“Jason, this is great,” Duke exclaims, choking up a little, leaning over kissing him again, “Thank you so much.”

It’s an NES. Just like his dad’s.

“Wanna play?”

“Only if I can be Mario,” Duke grins.

Jason snorts. “Not a chance, babe. You know I’m always the red guy.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Duke smirks mischievously as Jason takes the game system and starts to hook it up, “But you always die a lot too. Maybe you’d have better luck if you mix it up.”

“Oh it’s on, asshole.”

“Bring it, dead man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! 
> 
> Comments will be an excellent Christmas present *hint, hint* *wink, wink* ;)
> 
> <3


End file.
